


Moyocoyotzin

by ToTheHilt



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South, Queen of the South (TV), Queen of the South (USA Network)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drugs, F/M, Gun Violence, Jeresa, Occassional smut, Past Rape/Non-con, Post Season 2, Queenpin, Road Trips, Tension, Trauma, Unadressed feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheHilt/pseuds/ToTheHilt
Summary: Teresa Mendoza. Fugitive. Survivor. Pure of heart. La Reina del Sur.She was going to do things differently. Much differently. She was going to change the game, humanize it. It was one of the reasons she started her own cartel. And hell, she was good at it. Successfully running a cartel came only second to her incredible talent of survival. But in all fairness, she had never been the head of a powerful cartel before.Can she manage to maintain her own humanity? And can she do it all by herself? Could she use someone like James?





	1. She Who Created Herself

Teresa sat at her vanity, dressed in silk black trousers and a simple white t-shirt, looking in the mirror as she removed her silver earrings. After slipping past security that stood guard at the mansion he entered her bedroom stealthily as to not alert her to his presence. He held his gun in his lowered hand. He closed in on her, carefully walking from one side of the room to the other. They made eye contact through the reflection as he pointed the gun at her head. Nothing. She didn't move an inch.  _Had sh_ _e heard him coming?_

 

“James.”

 

The room stayed silent until she spoke again.

 

“If you’re going to shoot me, shoot me.” She held his gaze with the same unwavering strength, yet vulnerability she always possessed. _That hadn’t changed._

 

He found himself lowering his gun.

 

“I see you’ve done pretty well for yourself. Big house, expensive cars, hired guns.” He tucked the gun in the waist of his jeans. “Although you might want to hire some new guys, if you’re expecting them to keep you alive that is.” He said smugly.

 

“Good to see you James.”  Was all she offered in return.

 

“Was it worth it? James asked her. You’ve become the very thing you despised.” He was surprised by the bitterness in his delivery.

 

Teresa moved past him and disappeared into the bathroom, prompting him to reach for his gun just in case. Her casual demeanor irked him. 

 

“I’ve been trying to survive my whole life.” She said, rebutting the first verbal jab he’d taken at her. “Can you blame me for wanting some luxury? That doesn’t make me Camila.”

 

James nodded. “Is that why you sent a couple of lowlife goons after me? You know damn well I’m not working with Camila anymore. Are you looking for the money? The twenty-seven mil?”

 

Teresa walked out in a change of clothes. A strappy white sleep dress graced her frame. It wasn't too revealing, but definitely different from what he’d usually seen her in. He'd already noticed the letters inked on her forearm, but he could now see the little heart tattoo on the side of her ribs. She rubbed her hands together as she applied hand cream. “It’s not about the money.”

 

James scratched his beard. "Where’s your boyfriend?”

 

“Not here.” She simply replied.

 

“That’s surprising.” He said while raising his eyebrows.

 

“Why did you come here, James?” She held his gaze again. “You could have killed me, but you didn't.”

 

“You betrayed us, Teresa. If you think I came here to play nice, you’re mistaken.”

 

“Do you even hear yourself?” Her inquiry was paired with a humorless smile. She seemed both offended and amused by his accusation. “Epifanio hunted me. And when Camila found me she kidnapped me just so she could use me against Epifanio. You kept me in a cage." Teresa waited for a rebuttal he couldn't possibly produce.

He sighed heavily. 

“Despite all of that, I proved my loyalty, over and over again. Camila always talked about trust and loyalty, but it was always only on her terms. And when she stabbed me in the back, she tried to have me killed. I had no intention to go against her, or hurt her. I was just trying to stay alive. But Epifanio was going to shoot me because I offered to supply Camila with El Santo's coke. I shot him first.”

”You could have just walked away.” James argued.

 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Why should I? I built something. I went through hell to get El Santo. You’re standing here saying I betrayed you.” Teresa laughed indignantly. “She didn’t even consider the deal, she just wanted me dead. She’s spinning the story in the news, doing what she does best, manipulating and controlling people, for her own self-interest. The only reason you were on her good side was because you obeyed her every order. You were her most useful soldier. You told me the only reason Camila liked me was because she could control me, that I was naive.” 

She closed in on him. “Did you really think you got past my security that easily? Now who’s being naive?”

 

“Why am I here?”  _Fuck._  He had walked right into it.

 

“I need to retrieve something in Culiacán.” Teresa confessed.

 

“Why not send one of your men?”

 

“It’s in my house.” She paused. “The house Guero and I lived in. If anybody goes near there, they might not come back.”

 

“So, you need me to get it for you? You want me to be your delivery guy?”

 

“Camila won’t kill you if she catches you.” She said without meeting his eyes. 

 

“And why would you think I’d fucking help you, Teresa?”

 

“Because, despite everything, I believe you care whether I live for die." She was standing so close he could smell the flowery scent coming from her curls. "If I don’t get it, El Santo will kill me. And if El Santo wants me dead, no amount of money or sicarios can save me.”

 

James inhaled deeply. It was a lot to digest and he was fucking annoyed by her sense of righteousness. But if he had to be honest with himself, he had mostly refused to allow himself to see things from her perspective during their run together. Hearing her list all the suffering she had gone through, knowing he’d had a hand in it, made his stomach turn. He didn’t approve of her choices. _But did he really want her to die?_

 

“You don’t have to decide right now." Teresa rubbed her eyes. "You can sleep in one of the guest rooms.” Teresa pulled back the blankets and climbed into the king sized bed.

 

James watched her as he tried to process. It was only when she turned off the lights that he came into motion, making his way out of her room through the dark. Against his better judgement he settled in one of the rooms. He sat down on the bed and took off his shoes before laying his gun on the nightstand and resting his head on the pillow. He stared out at the ornaments on the ceiling.  _What the fuck am I doing?_

 

* * *

  
The next morning James entered the kitchen to find Teresa sitting at the kitchen island, working on her tablet. She took a sip of her coffee. The maid brought her an omelet and piece of toast as a clearly displeased Pote finished his breakfast.

 

“Ignore Pote. He thinks I made a mistake bringing you here. He doesn’t trust you.” Teresa remarked without looking up from her device.

 

“And you do?” James questioned while he hesitantly walked over to the kitchen island.

 

Teresa looked up at James, slightly taken off guard by his question. “You’re here.”

 

Pote dropped his fork dramatically. He got up, set his plate in the sink and left the room mumbling to himself.

 

James changed the subject. “So what is it you need me to collect?”

 

Teresa poured him a cup of coffee. “Something my mother gave me, before the cartel killed her.”

 

James scrunched his nose. “What does El Santo want with it?”

 

“He needs an offering. Something that symbolizes my loss. It’s when I first learned how to survive.”

 

“And you’re going to give it to him?”

 

“I don’t really have a choice. I’m part of his cult. And I need his product.”

 

James clenched his jaw. “You realize if you go on this way..” He was interrupted by a teenager entering the kitchen.

 

“Good morning, Teresa.” The boy walked past James, and give Teresa a kiss on the cheek. The boy stared at him.

 

“Tony, this is James, a friend.” Teresa and James exchanged quick glances. _How would one explain their relationship to a kid? Heck, how would he even describe their relationship?_

 

“Hi, James.” The kid went over to James to shake his hand. “Nice to meet you. Do you work with my tía?”

 

James vaguely recognized the boy’s voice. _Brenda’s kid_. “Nice to meet you too, Tony, I’ve heard a lot about you. Your aunt and I used to work together.” James informed him.

 

“He’s just here because I am asking him for a favor, for old times sake.”  She made eye contact with James hoping to get some form of validation. “Mijo, what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?” She asked Tony while she set the table with milk and cereal.

 

“I’m going over to Diego’s, he has this new VR game.” Tony explained excitedly.

 

Teresa laughed softly. James hadn’t seen that smile since, probably before Chicago. It was a minuscule yet touching display of emotion. Because it came from a woman who had been through so much, yet was able to see good. It reminded him of the woman he had worked with not too long ago. But even the handful of smiles he had seen her give in the time they had spent together were a meager shadow of the one he was witnessing right now. 

 

“I have no idea what that is. But have fun. Take Trujillo with you and don’t forget your gun.” Teresa said lovingly.

 

“Does Trujillo have to come?” Tony complained like only a teenager could.

 

“Yes, mijo. It’s for your own good.”

 

The boy left without finishing his breakfast.

 

“You gave him a gun?”  James asked astonishedly.

 

“I know he’s young, but he needs to be able to protect himself. I don’t want him to have count on other people for protection.”

 

His lifted his eyebrows. “I guess you’re right.” James figured.

 

“I am right? Did I actually hear you say that?” Teresa said jokingly.

 

James gave a quick chuckle. “Remember, you want me to do something for you.”

 

Teresa’s smile disappeared. “So you’ll do it?”

 

James looked at her as he made his decision. “I’ll do it."   

  
  
****


	2. Capítulo Dos: La Vida de una Mora.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James goes on a road trip to Teresa's old home in Culiacán, to help her out with El Santo. A dangerous task in itself, but he unexpectedly has to take on additional risk because of precious cargo tagging along. Once in Culiacán, he gets a glimpse into the life Teresa led before he met her.

It was nearing nightfall as James prepared for his trip. He was going to drive out early in the morning and he’d spent the day retrieving his gear in case things got dicey down in Mexico. He approached it like any other job. The many secret ops he’d done as a SEAL and the countless jobs he’d fixed under Camila. Yet something was nagging him. During his time in the Navy he had been taking orders and working for Camila hadn’t been much different in that respect. Going down to Culiacán had nothing to with orders, not in the slightest, it was optional. But he was about to do it anyway. He tried focusing on getting his gear in order, to avoid thinking about what that meant when he heard a knock on the door.

 

“Come in.”

 

Teresa walked in, her gaze immediately falling on the arsenal sprawled out on the bed. She still wasn’t fond of weapons. James finished cleaning his rifle and got up to carefully stow it away.

 

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do this, thank you.” There was a difference in her demeanor compared to the night before. Most people wouldn’t have noticed, Teresa stayed reserved at all times, but he knew her well enough to know it was a difference of day and night.

 

He scrunched his nose. He’d rather she didn’t read too much into it seeing as he himself couldn't come up with a logical explanation for why he was doing her this favor. He caught her staring out the window behind him. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m coming with you.” She stated matter-of-factly.

 

 _Had she gone insane?_ “ What? No way.”

 

“Yes I am.”

 

“No you're not. You said it yourself, it’s too dangerous for you to go down there. This isn't like before when you we're nobody, you're the head of a cartel. You need to be smart, Teresa.”

 

She stood defiant. “Either you take me with you, or I’m going by myself.”

 

He sighed. It was ludicrous, but he knew exactly how unwavering the woman could be. “What did Pote say?” There was no way her trusted sicario had agreed with this plan.

 

“I’ll deal with Pote.”

 

 _Of course. She hadn’t told him_. James clenched his jaw. “Get some rest. We leave at 4.”

 

* * *

 

 

He was loading up the car when Teresa joined him. Her high end business attire had been replaced by more casual threads. 

 

“How do you wanna do this? If somebody spots you, it’s over.” He’d rather not get caught and strung up on a bridge somewhere if he could help it.

 

“I’ll get in the trunk.” She said apathetically.

 

He raised his eyebrows. "You'll get in the trunk?"

 

“When we get to Sinaloa.”

 

“That’s still a three hour drive.”

 

“Three and a half.” She said as she opened the car door and got into the passenger seat.

 

It didn't really surprise him that the woman, now running her own cartel, still wasn’t afraid of getting down in the trenches when she had to.

 

* * *

 

“Why’d you pick San Diego?” James asked Teresa as he drove past a truck covered in Padres paraphernalia. He couldn’t grasp the way people obsessed over baseball or any sport really. He figured it had something to do with humanity’s innate desire to belong, to be a part of something bigger than themselves, like religion.

 

“It’s nice. I like the weather. It’s on the coast.” Teresa answered.

 

He had heard through the grapevine that things had gone south in Europe and he wondered why she had chosen to move operations to San Diego, of all places. The pleasurable climate wasn’t even close to a sufficient incentive, but she didn’t owe him any explanation.

 

Teresa opened her water bottle and took a sip. “I have a connection at the port.”

 

He nodded. He honestly admired how she’d been able to build something for herself. But it wasn’t really that part he’d been concerned about.

 

“It’s a long drive. We can switch when we get to Sonora.” She offered.

 

 

* * *

 

Teresa had dozed off sometime after they went through border control. Their fake passports had worked like a charm and they were already halfway through Sonora. He was going to have to wake her soon, but he figured he’d let her rest for now. She seemed peaceful, although her occasional pained spasms hadn’t escaped him. He could only imagine the visions that hunted her.

 

He started feeling uneasy as they got closer to Sinaloa. A blue truck had been on their tail for a while. It was probably nothing, they’d made sure to use Mexican plates and tried to stick to back roads, but it was getting dark and he didn’t want to take any risks.

 

“Teresa, wake up.” He nudged her arm.

 

“What’s going on?” Her guard went up immediately.

 

“Were getting close to Sinaloa. I think somebody is following us.” James looked in his rear view mirror. “Blue truck.”

 

Teresa tensed as she checked her six.

 

“The gun beneath your seat, is it loaded?" James asked. Teresa nodded. "Don’t reach for it. Just act normal.” He checked his mirrors again. “I’m going to pull over, see if they pass us by.”

 

James pulled over on the side of the road. The truck seemed to be slowing down. He checked his gun, got out of the car and walked over to the tail, pretending he needed to take a piss. The truck pulled up right beside him and the guy in the passenger seat rolled down his window.

 

“You doing alright, friend?” The stranger asked nicely.

 

“Just stopping to take leak.” James answered.

 

“Vacation?” The guy asked as he checked out their car.

 

“No, I’m just taking the missus to visit her mother.”

 

“Oh, yeah? You brought gifts?” They guy rested his arm on the outside of the car, revealing the engraved gun in his hand.

 

“Hey man, we don’t want any trouble.” James pleaded.

 

“Don’t worry, gringo. Just give me whatever you have and you can go visit la suegra.”

 

James reached for his back pocket. “OK, let me see what I have.” He took out his wallet and pulled out fifty dollars. He approached the truck slowly to hand it them.

 

“Cincuenta dólares, are you kidding me, cabrón?" The guy asked laughing. He pointed the gun at James’ head.

 

“You should have kept driving.” James swiftly managed to grab the guy’s gun and pointed it at him instead.

The guy in the driver’s seat immediately reached for his gun, prompting James to shoot he passenger in the head and duck away from the driver firing off bullets. The driver, covered in his companion’s blood, yelled out as he and James exchanged gunfire through the car windows, sending glass flying everywhere. James suddenly heard three shots coming from his right. The shooting from inside the truck ceased.

Teresa had gotten out of the car, her gun pointed at the truck. James rose cautiously. The driver's lifeless body fell over, his head landing on the steering wheel, sounding the horn. James briefly looked at Teresa before walking over to the driver’s side of the truck to open the door and remove the guy’s head from the horn. He lifted his own shirt, covering his hand with the fabric to turn the steering wheel to the left and positioned the driver’s foot on the gas pedal. He watched the truck drive off the road into nowhere.

 

“Are you OK?” Teresa took labored breaths, looking for injuries on James’ person. She tucked the gun back in the waist of her jeans.

 

“I’m fine. We need to go.” He said as he walked back to their car. He noticed her eyes were fixed on the blood on the hem of shirt. "It's not mine."

 

“Who were they?” She asked, still high on adrenaline.

 

“Nobody. They weren’t connected. Just a bunch of assholes trying to rip people off, our fucking luck. We need to go, now Teresa.”

 

Teresa opened the trunk and got in.

 

James went to close the trunk but hesitated. He looked her over. “You good?”

 

Teresa nodded as she collected her hair and tied it into a bun.

 

“Just relax, OK?”

 

* * *

 

The sky had darkened when they arrived, the moon, distant city lights and the car sole providers of light. He backed in towards the house so Teresa could sneak out the trunk covertly. He supported her as she got out, disorientation causing her to stumble. After she managed to get a footing, she took her time to take in the sight of her old home. 

 

It didn't look too shabby, it was bigger than he'd expected. They'd been doing pretty well from the looks of it. 

 

Teresa approached the big doors. He assumed she was no longer in possession of the keys. She took out her gun and tried to smash the thick glass, to no avail. James stopped her. "Let me." He screwed the silencer on his gun and Teresa took a step back. He took the shot and the glass shattered on to the ground. The wailing security alarm attacked his eardrums as he reached in to open the door from the inside. He went in first, clearing the hallway. Teresa typed in a code on the keypad, and the alarm stopped. She then switched on the lights. He frowned.  _How was there still electricity?_

 

"We have our generator." She flinched. 

 

 _We._ Her and Guero.  _Have._ Present tense.

 

"The lights. If somebody sees." James remarked.

 

With her gun still in her hand, she disappeared into a room around the corner. Shutters started closing.

 

James took in the hallway. The floor was made out of marble and the walls were covered in black ornamented wallpaper. The open living room was furnished with chandeliers, baroque furniture and an animal print rug. The kicker? The unsightly portrait above the fireplace, depicting Teresa and Guero in prom picture stance while wearing tacky expensive clothes.

 

She came back to the hallway and looked at him, but said nothing. She went up the giant carpeted staircase and he followed her.

 

Once upstairs, Teresa disappeared again, leaving James to roam around. He studied the black and white pictures gracing the length of the corridor. The weren’t tacky like the painting hanging downstairs. All of them featured Teresa in alluring poses. She looked absolutely stunning but he couldn't help but feel like he was intruding. Seeing Teresa depicted that way felt like something intimate,  meant for somebody else.

 

He entered the all white master bedroom, decidedly the most sober space in the entire house, just furnished with the bare necessities. In complete contrast, the adjacent bathroom looked like the epitome of eighties gangster chic, something you'd only see in movies. A luxurious hot tub enclosed in more marble, mirrors on every side and gold ornaments galore. It looked like it's sole purpose was to show off their statute. He took a seat on the side of the tub and noticed, lying next to the crystal decanter, a golden cocaine vial. 

 

He heard movement coming from the walk in closet and decided he'd check on Teresa. He really didn't want to stay in Culiacán longer than necessary.

The closet was filled with mostly Teresa's wardrobe and it reminded him of his ex-girlfriend's, only bigger. Teresa sat on her knees reaching into the safe in the floor, rummaging through its contents. She took out a diamond ring and paused, her expression melancholic.

 

"Did you get what you were looking for?" James asked, startling Teresa who was unaware of his proximity. 

 

 "Yeah." She answered as she slid the ring into her back pocket. "Let's go." 

 

She exited her old home without as much as a glance back. She just got in the trunk of the car.

 

* * *

 

Teresa had taken the wheel after they had left Sinaloa and James' eyelids were getting heavy. They hadn't really exchanged any words, Teresa stayed silent as she focused on the road, leaving him in thought before he slipped into unconsciousness. He knew she'd led a different life before ending up in Dallas, but to see where she had come from up close - The girl that was continuously grasping at straws to survive from the moment she came to them, starting out in cages and wearing hand me downs from deceased mules, had once been a kept woman. A poor money changer, who was promised the world by a slick talking narco trafficker. The image was hard to reconcile with the woman he had come to know. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. So I started this fic at the beginning of the year and am only coming back to it now. I'm so sorry :(  
> I've reworked the first chapter a lil bit and finally added this one (I had this concept in my mind since the beginning). I plan on adding a couple more chapters (more Jeresa to come!). I really hope y'all like it. Let me know what you think.
> 
> P.S. I was listening to a lot of Carla Morrison. Azúcar Morena especially.


	3. Capítulo Tres: The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa and James arrive back in San Diego. Pote learns about their little escapade.
> 
> Unsure about his next move, he accepts Teresa’s dinner invitation, after which they have somewhat of an earnest conversation.

They arrived back at her residence late in the evening. Pote had probably heard their car pull up because he stood waiting at the entrance.  _Did the man have any facial expressions other than variations of grumpy?_

 

James killed the engine as Teresa exited the car. He got out slowly, contemplating on how to proceed. _Was this it?_

 

“Where have you been? I’ve been calling you.” Pote asked as he gave James a dirty look.

 

“I needed to get something in Culiacán.” Teresa explained as she approached him.

 

“Are you crazy? You could have been killed.” The man exclaimed.

 

“I wasn’t.” She stoically brushed off his concern.

 

“You went to Mexico without me, and you took James?” Pote struggled to restrain his disapproval.

 

“Pote, I’m tired.” She ran her hand through her hair as she walked past him.

 

“Teresita, is that pendejo staying?”

 

She turned around. “Do you want to stay for dinner?”

 

“I can eat.” James felt like he could devour an entire cow and fucking with Pote was a nice bonus. He followed Teresa inside while sicario tailed him.

 

“Pinche rata.” Pote mumbled loud enough for James to hear.

 

* * *

 

 

The three of them sat at the dinner table as the staff set it with different dishes. It felt awkward being there but the food smelled amazing. He hadn’t really had a decent meal in weeks. He fixed himself a plate.

 

“Tony’s over at Kelly Anne’s, in case you were wondering. I sent Trujillo and Oso with him.” Pote informed Teresa before taking a bite of his lamb chop.

 

“Thank you, Pote.”

 

James hadn’t realized Kelly Anne was still in the picture. Of course Teresa was the type of person to collect strays.James’ eyes skimmed over his surroundings. The place looked decidedly different from her old house. No animal rugs or heinous paintings, no ridiculous displays of wealth. The place was certainly spacious and sharply designed, it must have cost her a pretty penny, but it seemed way more of a fit. Then again, he barely knew her. He’d really only gotten to know the Teresa that went were the current brought her. Back then she’d barely had any real autonomy or agency, let alone time to dwell on expressing herself through home decor.

 

James didn’t talk much, Teresa and Pote mostly discussed business, making sure to not divulge too much in James’ presence. As dinner concluded Pote looked at James and then back at his boss. “Teresa, we need to talk.”

 

She looked down at her empty plate before addressing James. “James, do you mind?”

 

He wasn’t an idiot. Of course he knew what, or rather who, they needed to talk about. He wiped his hands on the napkin and got up. “Is it OK if I take a shower before I take off?”

 

“Sure.” She gave him a small reassuring smile.

 

* * *

 

 

He rested his head against the bathroom tiles. The warm water relaxed the muscles in his back that ached from spending nearly two days in a car. He contemplated over what he was going to do next. He had just burnt all his bridges back in Kansas City when Teresa’s muscle had showed up. He had managed to lose her men and had gotten on a plane to San Diego to confront her right after. There was nothing left for him in KC anyway.

 

There was no way he was going back to Camila. He and the Vargas matriarch had mutually decided that their partnership had ran its natural course. It had been a good run, but one he had no desire of continuing. Besides, as the governor of Sinaloa she had a whole army at her beckon call, she didn’t need him.

James wasn’t strapped for cash, but he needed to keep busy, and preferably build something that was his.

 

He turned off the shower and grabbed the towel. For a man who was quick on his feet and always planned ten steps ahead, he sure wasn’t feeling inspirational at the moment. Maybe he’d visit his sister. He had missed the anniversary because of the mess in KC and he still owed her a visit. Maybe that would clear his head.

 

He put on fresh clothes and he felt the tiredness in his bones. He let out a yawn as the door opened.

 

“Hey.” Teresa smiled gently, standing in the doorway.

 

“Hey.” James took a seat on the bed.

 

“Do you know what you’re going to do next?” She asked.

 

He scratched his beard. “I’ll be fine.”

 

Teresa nodded. She placed a sizable stack of money next to him on the bed. “Thank you.”

 

“Yeah, no problem.” It was only natural that he’d get paid for his services, yet he felt a little weird accepting it from her.

 

“You look tired. Rest.” Teresa said. She left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up at about 03.00 in the morning, still tired, but unable to continue his sleep. He started gathering his belongings. He needed to leave. There was no reason for him to be there and he didn’t want to overstay his welcome. He took out his pen and his little notepad.

 

_Good luck Teresa, be careful._

 

_James_

 

He left the note on the nightstand and grabbed his bags.

 

He was making his way to the door when the smell of cigarettes and a figure sitting in near darkness caught his attention. His eyes adjusted and he spotted Teresa, sitting on the living room couch, her knees up to her chest, a cigarette in one hand, nursing a drink. She saw him too.

 

“You alright?” He asked her as he paused a handful of steps away from the front door.

 

She blew out the smoke from her drag and poured a second glass. She held it out.

 

James hesitated. The house was completely mute, the men guarding the house invisible.

 

He put down his bags and entered the living room. He took the drink. Teresa turned on the small lamp on the side table and he noticed the diamond ring laying next to the lamp. He took a seat on the opposing couch. He sniffed his glass, the scent revealing it to be filled with some expensive mezcal. He took a sip.

 

James was the first one to speak. “Didn’t know you smoked.” He remarked.

 

She stared at the cigarette. “I don’t.” She paused. “I used to.” She handed him the half smoked cigarette and he reached over to take it from her fingers. James recalled the packs of Delicados lying around her old house as he took a drag. He looked her over. He couldn’t tell too well, the room was poorly lit, but Teresa’s eyes appeared to be slightly reddened. Maybe she had been crying, or maybe it had been the mezcal and cigarettes. Her painted toes sat on the edge of the couch, he couldn’t quite make out the color. Her silky sleep dress rested on the bend of her knee and as she reached for the bottle to refill her glass, he observed how it clung around her breasts, the delicate fabric revealing her pronounced nipples.

 

“What was it like?” James asked, once again the one to break their silence.

 

She looked back at him. “What was what like?”

 

James slightly tilted his head as he took another drag from the cigarette. _She knew what he meant._

 

Teresa averted her eyes. He assumed he had overstepped, but then she spoke. “He gave me the house, for my birthday. He put it in my name.” She smiled sparingly. “I didn’t want it, it was too much. But he wanted me to have something in case something happened to him.” She took a swig of her drink.

 

“Makes sense.” 

 

Her smile disappeared and she shook her head. “What about you?”

 

“What about me?” He was confused.

 

“You know about my life. And I still know nothing about you.” She explained.

 

He put out the cigarette. “There’s not much to tell.”

 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Fine. What happened in Kansas City?”

 

He scrunched his nose. “I linked up with an old buddy of mine, we both have a lot of contacts in the business so we started making money brokering deals. We were doing good too. But he got greedy and reckless. He went too far, pissed off a lot of people and expected me to have his back.”

“Did you?”

James sighed. “We were partners.” 

Teresa nodded like she understood. “Was he a friend from the army?”

 

He cleared his throat. “Yeah.” he finished his drink and set down the glass. “It is what it is.” 

 

Teresa lowered her legs and sat up straight. “Listen, I talked to Pote. He doesn’t want you here, after what happened with Devon and the coke…”

 

It was his turn to look away. “I’m heading out.” He offered as he dropped his head.

 

“... but that’s not up to Pote.” She added.

 

James tried to gauge her.  _What was she saying?_ He had been denying that being here felt right, that he really didn’t feel like leaving, like finding something else. And he was curious to see where Teresa’s way of doing business would get her, because quite honestly, he was tired of all the other shit.

 

“You’re welcome to stay if you want to, but we won’t be partners. You’d work for me.” She stated her terms.

 

“OK.” It wasn’t really what he’d had in mind for his life after Camila and he still wouldn’t have his own thing, but it was something.

 

“OK?” She wanted him to be sure.

 

“Yeah.” He reached out to shake her hand. She clasped his hand firmly. She didn’t show much, but he thought she seemed glad he was willing to stay.

 

“Good night, James.”

 

Teresa went up to her bedroom and left James to question why she’d even want him around. He turned of the light and carried his bags up to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. They’re as tough as they come, but Jeresa’s on the rise y’all. 
> 
> Stay tuned.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: El Santuario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has been with Teresa's crew for a week and brings in an old friend. Teresa suggests exploring new business opportunities that come with great risks. They subsequently find themselves in yet another hairy situation, but it proves they have each other's backs.

James was on his way to the airport. A week into his stay he’d suggested they’d bring Charger in to help them with their operations. He’d always been able to count on him and he had valuable experience that could benefit them. Teresa agreed and Charger jumped on a plane the following day. James drove past the marina as the sun was setting, the water reflecting the twilight colors. He’d been to San Diego before, but only on short visits. Actually settling down here didn’t seem half bad. The weather was indeed delightful and he couldn’t complain about Teresa’s view of the beach. Maybe in another life he’d learn how to surf.

 

James honked at a waiting Charger. He drove up to an empty spot and lowered his window.

 

“James, thanks man.” He said gratefully as he peeked into the car.

 

“No problem. Get in.”

 

They dropped off Charger’s luggage at his hotel room before driving over to Teresa’s place. “Teresa, she really did it, man. Remember when she came in? She had balls, but she had nothing. Look at her now.” Charger said as they drove through the city, impressed with both his new setting and his new boss’ accomplishments.

 

James stayed silent. He was acutely aware of Teresa’s _humble_ beginnings in the business and her path. He started to doubt his decision to bring in someone that had played a supporting role in that chapter. But following that logic, even he himself being there was all kinds of fucked up.

 

“So James, what do you want me to do?” Charger asked.

 

“We need you to assist in the warehouse and oversee shipments. You’ll be my right hand man, just like before.” James explained.

 

“I can do that, I can do that. Hey, what are the girls like over here? Any good?”

 

James laughed at his comrade. “I don’t know man, I’ve been busy. But with your low standards, I’m sure you’ll find something.”

 

“Ha-ha, that’s funny.” Charger replied.

 

* * *

 

James had brought Charger over for dinner at the house so he could meet the team. Lil T, Oso and Kelly Anne had all been there. After dinner, he had showed Charger the car he would be using and saw him off as he drove back to the hotel. James was walking back up to the house when he spotted Tony sneakingly trying to get behind some bushes. Through the leaves, he observed the quick light of a small flame. The sound of a choking cough followed. James walked up to him.

 

“Tony.”

 

The kid quickly threw away the cigarette and turned to face him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. James had to contain his amusement.

 

“What’s up, buddy?”

 

“I uhh.. Nothing.”  Tony struggled to speak.

 

“You shouldn’t be out here. It’s late, don’t you have school in the morning?” James chided.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry… Please don’t tell Teresa?” The kid pleaded.

 

“I won’t.” James assured him. “You’re not in trouble, but don’t do it again.”

 

“I promise.” Tony took the pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket and handed it to James. “It’s disgusting.” He complained as he made his way to the house.

 

James grinned. Tony seemed like a good kid, from what he could tell. A miracle considering what he had gone through. He lit up a smoke from the pack Tony had given him. He remembered his first time, he’d been about the same age as Tony. Behind the bleachers at school, he had proudly passed around his father’s cigarettes to his friends. They’d all instantly coughed up their teenage lungs of course, but it made them feel cool. That same day, his mother found the cigarettes in his backpack. His dad had been unforgiving. James tried to shake the memory.

 

* * *

 

To his surprise, James woke up late the next morning. He looked at the clock and realized he’d slept till 11.00 am. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he tried remembering the last time he’d slept in. He would often run on just a couple of hours of sleep, without too much difficulty, courtesy of his time in the service. It had come in handy when he worked for the Vargas cartel, the craziness demanded equally crazy sleep schedules. Frankly, he couldn’t be sure if prolonged hours of sleep would even do him any good. It was when he was standing still, that his mind would start to unravel and dig up the past. But not today.

 

Pote was waiting for him when he walked downstairs. “Sleep well, cabrón? Come, Teresa needs to see us.” He escorted him into Teresa’s office. She was finishing some work as the men patiently waited behind the chairs at her desk.

 

She closed her laptop. “I think it’s time to see if we can expand. Business is going well. We have most of San Diego county and we ship a little out of state. But places like San Diego, La Jolla, Chula Vista, they’re run by El Brazo.

 

“You want to take over their territory?” A concerned Pote asked.

 

“I want to offer them a deal. We distribute North and East of San Diego city. We don’t distribute in the city, but by now they know our product. Their customers want what we have. If they’re smart they’l strike a deal with us.” Teresa explained. “They also have connections in Los Angeles and all over California. That’s where the real money is.”

 

“Careful, Teresita. They’re not like the crooks and gangs we deal with, they have power. And you’d be messing with the cartels who supply them, we don’t have the manpower to go up against them.”

 

“If they like our product and our terms, and they will, they’ll protect us.” She argued. She faced James. “James what do you think?”

 

Pote looked aghast. He clearly did not appreciate her asking him for such important advice.

 

James stroked his beard. “He’s right. It’s a lot of heat. It might be worth trying, but there’s good chance it could cost us all of our heads. Even with their protection, we’d still need to hire more muscle, a lot more, to go up against the cartels and all the rival gangs that come with new territory.”

 

Pote nodded in agreement. The picture James was painting wasn’t an optimistic one.

 

“But you do think it’s possible?” Teresa asked.

 

James made sure to pick his words carefully. “I think you have a chance, but it won’t be without bloodshed. And like Pote said, El Brazo and their associates are not people you mess with. They’ve let you operate outside of San Diego. If you set up a meet and they decide they don’t like you, not only will we lose our shot at distributing San Diego and California, they might just take us off of the board entirely.”

 

“You’re right. I guess we have to make sure the deal goes through. I have an appointment with someone who represents El Brazo and their associates. 11.00 pm tonight.” Teresa took a deep breath. “Pote, James,  I understand if you don’t want to be a part of this.”

 

Pote clenched his jaw before speaking. “I’m with you Jefa, always.”

 

Teresa nodded gratefully. James detected a pinch of concern or maybe guilt in her expression as Pote left the room.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” James asked.

 

Teresa didn’t flinch. She’d made up her mind.

 

“Alright.” Said James.

 

Teresa gave a small smile. “Wear a suit.”

 

* * *

 

Teresa’s men stood waiting by the cars out front, Pote and James both in suit. As James took the last drag from his cigarette, the door opened and Teresa came walking out. The entrance lights illuminated her person. She looked like million bucks. She wore black stiletto pumps and while she seemed to manage fine on her own, Oso quickly made his way up the stairs to assist her on her way down. Her dress was simple, but if fit her perfectly. She wore a tight black number, that exposed her right shoulder. It wasn’t too short, but her bare legs combined with the way the fabric hugged her swaying hips would surely turn heads. He’d only seen her in a dress a handful of times, her phenomenal appearance in Chicago was the first to come to mind, but this was different. She always carried herself well, but now she wasn’t somebody else’s workhorse.

 

She was wearing just the tiniest bit of makeup and her natural curls looked shinier. James appreciated that with all the riches she had accumulated, Teresa kept things simple. She exhumed a type of classiness different from Camila’s. He flicked away his cigarette and opened the car door for her.

 

The crew drove over to the venue in two seperate cars. James, Pote and Teresa were going into the meet while Oso, Charger and Trujillo parked around the corner for backup. James couldn’t really tell what kind of place it was that they were meeting at. There was no sign and the windows were tinted. However, the sharply dressed bouncer accompanied by equally sharp looking security guards indicated it’s exclusiveness. They opened the door for them without asking Teresa’s name. They knew who she was. The bouncer stopped Pote and whispered in Teresa’s ear.

 

Pote took the hint. “I’ll be right here if you need me. Be careful.” He reached into his suit jacket and took out a cigar.

 

Once inside, security thoroughly patted them down and were asked to hand over their phones. _These guys were not playing around_. James hesitated and checked with Teresa. They were gunless, and without phones they wouldn’t be able to reach out, but Teresa obliged and in turn so did he.

 

James sized up the room as they were escorted in. Judging from the clientele and the elegant interior he figured it was some kind of private club. The general lighting was dim and a live band played sensual jazz. The space was decorated with brown leather chairs and featured dark tones, reminiscent of old-timey gentlemen’s clubs but the digital art installations gave it a contemporary spin. On second glance, every single attendant seemed to be disturbingly good looking. He continued assessing their surroundings and noticed they had inadvertently grabbed the attention of some the attendentants, when a host approached them.

 

“Miss Mercer is ready for you.” The host announced. He escorted them up a flight of stairs into a back room.

 

A tall blonde woman greeted them from behind her desk. “Miss Mendoza, Mister Valdez, welcome to The Sanctuary. Please, have a seat.” She pointed at the lounge area with full view of the proceedings downstairs.

 

James made sure to position himself where he could keep an eye on the door. Teresa sat down next to him. “Thank you for meeting with us.” Teresa spoke as Mercer poured three drinks from an expensive bottle of Macallan.

 

Mercer, dressed in an extravagant high fashion gown, handed them their beverages. “Trust me, it’s my pleasure. I’ve heard a lot about you Teresa Mendoza, I could not bereave myself of the opportunity to meet you in person.” She sat down across from them. She was not at all what James had in mind when he imagined the representative for El Brazo.

 

“Thank you.” Teresa smiled politely. “Do you own the club?”

 

“Yes I do. I take pride in fulfilling people’s needs. I service countless syndicates, politicians, businessmen, businesswomen…” She pointed at Teresa. “... all types of wealthy individuals. And it all started here. Do you like it?”

 

“It’s impressive.” Teresa answered.

 

James looked out the window. There was something off about the place.

 

“Thank you. Speaking of impressive, now, is it true that you are a member of El Santo’s cult?”

 

“Yes. James and I went to Bolivia and he initiated me.”

 

“That’s quite the accomplishment. Most people don’t even make it out alive. You’ll have to tell me more about it someday. Mister Valdez, before you started working for Camila Vargas you served as a Navy Seal, correct?”

 

Teresa’s focus shifted to James as he answered Mercer’s question. “Yes.”

 

“And then you were recruited by the Vargas cartel and worked your way up? Is that where you two met?” Mercer continued.

 

“Yeah, we met in Dallas.” He answered.

 

“You make quite the couple, I must say. Are you exclusive?” She eyed James and Teresa. “Or will you be partaking in the activities later on? I am certain the guests would love to have you.”

 

Teresa, too, had figured out that there was something sketchy going on at the establishment. “We are good, thank you.”

 

“We have other commitments.” James added.

 

“What a pity, to each its own, I suppose.” Mercer fixedly stared at James. “Tell me Miss Mendoza, does he know how to take care you?”

 

Why did they alway have to deal with fucking lunatics. _Was she seriously asking what he think she was asking?_ Teresa hesitated to answer but kept her composure.

 

“Pardon me, but I can't possibly go into business with a woman who doesn’t take something as important as her own satisfaction seriously, you understand.” The blonde explained.

 

“I can’t complain. I get what I need.” Teresa divulged confidently.

 

“Excellent.” The woman nodded in amusement.

 

“Does that mean we have deal? Will you refer us?” Teresa asked straightforwardly. They were both done with playing Mercer’s game. She’d obviously done her research, this was just for her entertainment.

 

“I think you’ll make a felicitous partner. I’ll inform my associates. You’ll be hearing from them shortly.” Mercer informed them.

 

Teresa rose. “It was nice meeting you. Thank you for your time.” She shook Mercer’s hand and James followed suit.

 

James and Teresa navigated their way through the crowd of people. Teresa looked back at him. “Let’s get out of here.” He placed his hand on the small of her back and escorted her out.

 

After they recovered their phones they reunited with Pote who had patiently waited for them to come back out. “How did it go?” Pote asked as he handed James his gun.

 

“I think we’re good.” Teresa replied.

 

They walked over to their car. “How was it?” Pote continued as he opened the car door for her to get in.”

 

“Don’t ask.” Teresa closed the door, prompting Pote to give James a questioning look.

 

Pote was about to enter the passenger’s side when they heard a car approaching fast. “Teresa, duck!” Pote exclaimed. The car came to a halt and its occupants opened fire.

 

James hit the gas. Pote and him quickly grabbed their guns and partially opened their windows to return fire. Within seconds a tranquil exit had turned into a full on shootout. The car was armored and the glass tempered, but it wouldn’t hold for long as they were being sprayed with a rain of what he assumed were high caliber bullets.

 

Charger, Oso and Trujillo caught up and assisted them in counterfire. That’s when James felt the car swerve. _Shit._ They’d suffered a flat tire, probably several. He struggled to keep the car straight. He came to a stop. They were sitting ducks. Pote called Oso to tell him they needed to transfer. As Oso drove up next to them, so did the the third car and group of armed men exited the vehicle.

 

“Teresa, go now.” James ordered as he, along with all her men, fired shots to give her cover.

 

Pote accompanied her as she ran to the other car and James climbed over to the passenger seat to follow them. He got out and spotted one of the assailants rapidly closing in on Teresa. He would soon have a clear shot. James took him out without hesitation. “Teresa, are you okay?”

 

Teresa didn’t answer. Her eyes were wide. She walked away from the car, picked up the dead assailants MP5 and fired shots in his general direction. James heard a body hitting the ground next to him but had no time to inspect. Teresa shrieked and lost her balance as a bullet hit her leg. Pote took out the person responsible as James ran over to Teresa. The shooting stopped. “Did she get shot?” He heard someone ask. “We need to leave, now!” Charger yelled.

 

James put his arms under Teresa’s legs and back and picked her up. Blood ran down her her left leg. “You’re going to be OK.” He assured her. He slid into the back seat followed by Pote and Trujillo. James put pressure on Teresa leg as she rested on his lap, her feet dangling over Pote’s knees. He took off her heels.

 

“Did anyone get hurt?” Teresa asked. _This woman._

 

James looked around the car. “Everyone’s fine. Hang in there.”

 

Teresa shook her head. “I’m OK. It think it’s just a graze. Somebody call Benson to get Kelly Anne and Lil T, they need to be protected.”

 

James focused on her leg and grabbed the hem of her dress. He looked up at Teresa and she gave him a nod. She squirmed as he hiked it up so he could assess the damage. She was right, sort of, the bullet hadn’t entered her head on, but it had still grazed her pretty deep. As he studied the wound he noticed an older bullet wound on her right leg at about the same height. She was building up a collection. “You’re going to be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing, but let me know what you think. Stay tuned, cuz there's more coming. I already have an outline for the next chapter(s).
> 
> Love.


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the attack, everyone gathers at the house. With the extra security added, it gets crowded but James and Teresa find some alone time. Loyalties are questioned as the team tries to figure out who’s responsible. James processes some of his feelings. A rat gets discovered and dealt with. Teresa worries about Tony.

James laid her on the kitchen table and ordered Oso to get the medical supplies. One of the men had called a doctor on the way home. He would be arriving any minute, but he needed to fully stop the bleeding.

 

“Where is Kelly Anne? Where’s Lil T?” Teresa asked panicked.

 

“They’re on their way.” Pote said as the doctor came rushing in.

 

He immediately started assessing the wound. James took a step back.

 

It was complete chaos. Trujillo and Oso were making phone calls ordering extra security and through her pain Teresa discussed with Pote who they thought was responsible for the hit. That’s when James heard Tony’s voice.

 

“Teresa?” The boy was terrified. They had barged in like a whirlwind in the middle of the night and all the commotion had woken him up.

 

“Tony, go back upstairs. I’m OK. Please go to your room.” Teresa pleaded.

 

James intervened as Tony tried to come closer.

 

“Get out of my way!” Tony struggled against his grip. “You are not OK! What happened? Are you going to die?”

 

“She’s not going to die. The doctor is taking care of her.” James tried to calm him down. “But you need to go upstairs, you don’t need to see this.”

 

Tony shoved him and left the room in a fit of rage, knocking over a lamp.

 

“Please go with him, make sure he is OK?” Teresa asked Pote.

 

A second later Benson arrived with Kelly Anne and Lil T.  “What’s going on?” A concerned Kelly Anne asked as she entered the kitchen.

 

Lil T walked in behind her. “Holy shit. Did we get hit?”

 

“We were ambushed downtown. We don’t know who’s responsible and we need to make sure everyone’s safe.” James informed them.

 

“Did she get shot?” Lil T asked him. “Is she alright?” Kelly Anne added.

 

“Yes. But she’s going to be fine.”

 

“Where’s Tony?” Kelly Anne asked.

 

“He’s upstairs. He’s upset. Maybe you can talk to him.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

James focused on Teresa as the doctor tended to her.

 

Teresa had almost made it into the car safely but because he’d missed the guy sneaking up on him, she’d gone out of her way to pick up the gun and take him out. He looked at the palms of his hands. They were covered in her blood. So were his pants and the hem of his shirt. _She’d gotten shot trying to save his ass._

 

* * *

 

James cleaned up the mess in kitchen. The doctor had patched Teresa up and Pote had given him a stack of cash for his services. Lil T had helped Teresa upstairs so she could wash up. James took the trash bag out of the bin. Tony didn’t need to see the towels covered in Teresa’s blood. _Poor kid._ As if he wasn’t traumatized enough.

 

James went outside to take out the trash. The number of men guarding the grounds had tripled. It would be nearly impossible to gain entrance to the house. Nonetheless, James had his guard up and he knew he could count on Pote to do the same. Teresa would be safe.

 

James took a shower to clean himself up and put on a change of clothes. He checked his gun and put his combat knife in his pocket. There was no way he was getting any sleep so he went back downstairs for a drink.

 

Kelly Anne passed him as he walked up to the kitchen. “Good night. You keep an eye on her for me, OK?”

 

“Good night.” He watched her until she’d disappeared up the stairs. It surprised him that she trusted him, after how things had ended with Camila.

 

He found Teresa sitting on the kitchen counter.

“Hey.”

 

Teresa looked up. “Hey.”

 

“What are you doing up?” James asked. “You should rest. You got shot.”

 

“I can’t. What about you? Do you ever sleep? Apart from yesterday. ”

 

“Haven’t you heard? Sleep is the cousin of death.” He said jokingly.

 

Teresa’s lips curled up. She took a sip of the mug she was holding. “Do you want some tea?” She pointed at the pot next to her.

 

James approached. “Sure. Where’s Pote?”

 

“I asked him to watch Tony.” Teresa ran her hand through her hair.

 

James nodded. He stood next to her at the counter as he poured himself a cup. He looked at her leg. Her sleep shorts exposed the bandage securely wrapped around her thigh. He studied her other thigh. “When did that happen?”

 

Teresa quickly looked up at him before she dropped her head. She tried to cover the scar with the leg of her shorts but it didn’t reach. “Back in Dallas.”

 

James frowned.

 

“When I lost the coke. I accused Lil T’s uncle of stealing the shipment.” She looked back up at him.

 

His features softened and silenced filled the room. _Fuck._

 

Teresa took another sip of her tea.

 

“Listen, if I could take it back…” James started apologetically.

 

Teresa looked at floor as she cut him off. “You were doing your job.”

 

Her reply stung. She was right. But it stung nonetheless. James suddenly realized that, after all they’d gone through while working together under Camila and his time here, part of him hoped that their relationship was about more than just the job. He had felt disappointed when she left, hurt even. He understood why she’d felt she needed to leave, but it had put him in a difficult position. He was working for Camila. And frankly, he didn’t want her to become a drug lord, the head of her own cartel. He hadn’t wanted for her to take this path.

 

Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Who do you think hit us?” Teresa asked.

 

“I don’t know, maybe El Brazo.” James offered.

 

Teresa took in a deep breath. “If it was El Brazo, that would mean that they don’t actually want the deal to go through. We would have to pack our bags. But I think Mercer was being sincere. And if I’m right, then the deal will be made soon and we’ll be protected.”

 

James hoped Teresa was right. Mercer was probably a psychopath. A psychopath running some sort of sex club.

 

James recalled Mercer’s question. _“Are you exclusive?”_ They hadn’t corrected her when she’d assumed they were a couple. People often assumed a man and a woman to be a couple, simply because they showed up together. He was used to it. Besides, they were not interested in staying around for whatever the fuck was about to go down. It was self-preservation. But he couldn’t get Teresa’s answer to her follow up question out of his head. _“I get what I need.”_ Teresa obviously hadn’t meant she was being _taken care of_ by him. But he wondered, was it true? Were here needs being fulfilled? By someone? Or by herself? She was a grown woman. Still, he found himself wondering. He finished his tea and set the cup down. Teresa's hips rested on the kitchen counter only inches away from his hands. As his eyes once again settled on her thighs, he had to resist the urge to occupy the space between them. He wanted to be close enough to feel her breaths on his skin. He wanted to know what she'd feel like. What she'd look like. What she'd sound like. 

 

He looked up at Teresa’s face. She’d caught his stare. She could have figured he was just worried about her injury. But the expression in her eyes as they fell on his lips told him otherwise.

 

James heard someone barging into the kitchen.

 

“Is there anything to eat?” Charger asked. “I’m starving.”

 

Teresa cleared her throat as she brushed her hair out of her face. James turned around and put some distance between them.

 

“There’s food in the fridge.” Teresa offered.

 

“How’s the leg?” Charger asked as he opened the fridge.

 

“It’s fine.” Teresa answered placidly.

 

“Glad to hear it.” Charger took out some leftovers and James handed it him a fork. He leaned against the kitchen island across from them.

 

“Man, I can’t sleep. This bed is better than the one at the hotel, but I always need time to get used strange beds. I have to find an apartment soon, but they’re fucking expensive.” Charger rambled in between bites.

 

“You looking for a hand out?” James teased him.

 

Charger chuckled. “How is it going for you? Found anything you like?”

 

James scrunched his nose. “Nah, not yet.” He felt Teresa’s eyes on him as he answered Charger’s question.

 

* * *

 

James met Teresa in her office along with Pote the next day. They needed to find out who hit them as soon as possible so they could decide on how to continue. Someone desperately wanted Teresa dead and burn her business to the ground.

 

“Do we have someone inside local law enforcement?” James asked. “We need to know if they’ve identified the bodies or the plates.”

 

“I do. But we won’t be needing them.” Teresa spoke calmly. “I got a call from Mercer. She was disappointed to hear about what happened after we left so she reached out to her contacts. She said that the bodies haven’t been officially identified yet, but the police have reason to believe they were from Sinaloa.”

 

“Esa puta, Camila.” Pote inferred.

 

“They think it was Camila who sent out the hit?” James asked.

 

“Camila sent sicarios to Malta. It makes sense she would try again. Teresa killed her husband. A woman doesn’t forget.” Pote informed him.

 

“Right. But how do we know for sure it was Camila? Just because Mercer said so? For all we know, they decided they don’t want to be in business with us and they’re actually behind the attack. Maybe they’re just trying to cover their tracks because they failed. We have to be careful with them. I think it’s wrong to just assume it’s Camila.” James countered.

 

“Of course you would say that.” Teresa commented coldly.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” James said indignantly.

 

“Never mind.” Teresa backtracked. “Pote, please get Trujillo, Oso and Charger.”

 

James felt Pote murderous stare on him as he left to get the men.

 

“I’m just saying, look at the timing. Right when we start a conversation with the outfit, our rivals, we get hit. That can’t be a coincidence.”  James reasoned.

 

“You’re right. But it could still be Camila. Maybe she wanted to take me out before we reached an agreement. Before we grow bigger. It’s smart.” Teresa argued.

 

James ran his hand over his beard. “But how did she find out about the deal. There were only a couple people that knew about this.”

 

“You, me, Pote, Trujillo, Oso and Charger.” She paused. “Mercer said that they’d traced phone calls to one of the sicarios’ phones to a cell tower nearby.”

 

James raised his eyebrows. _Did they have a mole?_ He clenched his jaw. “Do you track phones?”

 

“Not theirs.”

 

He took a deep breath. “I’ll do some digging.”

 

James left her office as Pote brought in the men. He retreated into his room to investigate the phone calls and to do extensive background searches, starting with Oso and Trujillo. If there was a mole, he’d find them.

 

As he worked on his laptop, James reflected on Teresa’s sudden hostility. She’d been icy and held back, only selectively revealing information. And her response when he’d said he didn’t think it had been Camila? _“Of course you would say that.”_  Was Teresa seriously questioning his loyalty? The whole thing bothered him. He tried to focus on the tasks at hand but couldn’t shake the conversation they’d had the night before. _“You were doing your job.” Working for Camila._

 

James figured out that the phone number in question was still in service but didn’t correspond with the phone numbers of anyone in the crew. That didn’t surprise him. It was probably a burner phone. Nobody would be stupid enough to use their personal phone. He started tracking her men’s phone numbers.

 

It was early in the afternoon when James spotted a red flag. In just a couple of hours, one of them had made it down South, crossing the Mexicali border. As far as James knew, Teresa hadn’t ordered anyone to go to Mexico. _Someone was trying making a run for it._ James compared the location to the location of the burner phone. It matched. _The fucking mole._

 

 

* * *

 

It was 3 a.m. when James parked his car behind the house and called Teresa. Teresa answered within seconds.

 

“James, where are you?”

 

“I found the mole. Tell Pote to come out back.” James ended the call. He got out of his car, lit a cigarette and opened the trunk.

 

He’d tracked down the traitor in their midst. Delivering him to her would likely earn her trust, but he resented that he even needed to prove himself in the first place. That fact that he had genuinely suspected Mercer and her associates and thought Camila had nothing to do with it probably didn’t help his case. Yet, he was still disappointed that she had immediately doubted his loyalty.

 

“What the hell is this?”  Pote asked.

 

“Our rat. Help me get him inside.” James threw away his cigarette.

 

Pote looked at man in the trunk. “Are you kidding me, cabrón?” He cursed as he recognized his face.

 

James grabbed him by the arms and Pote lifted his legs. They carried him into the basement.

 

Teresa came walking down the stairs. She looked hurt as she identified the man tied to the chair. “Trujillo?”

 

“He was at the same location as the traitor’s phone.” James handed Teresa the burner phone. “He was hold up in a safe house on the other side of the border, waiting for someone to pick him up.” James explained.

 

Teresa stared at James in disbelief.

 

“I sedated him. He’ll wake up soon.” James took out his gun.

 

Teresa went through the phone. She looked at Trujillo. “Why?”

 

Pote pulled out his gun too. He looked at Trujillo with disgust.

 

Trujillo started regaining consciousness. The man struggled against his restraints upon finding his bearings. He tried speaking but the tape on his mouth made him unintelligible.

 

“How could you do this? I trusted you.” Teresa began.

 

Pote ripped off the tape.

 

“I didn’t do anything! Mi Jefa, por favor, this is a mistake.” Trujillo pleaded.

 

“Then what were you doing in Mexico, puto?” Pote inquired.

 

Trujillo stayed focused on Teresa. “I swear to god. It wasn’t me.” He spotted the burner phone in her hands. “James planted it on me, it’s not mine.”

 

Teresa held up the device. “Then how do you know about about this? I didn’t tell you about the phone.” Teresa spoke with restrain. Trujillo went silent. “I brought you all in to see what would happen. And you ran.”

 

“I had no choice…” Trujillo started to explain but he stopped when Teresa pulled a gun out of the waist of her jeans.

 

“I trusted you with Tony.” Her voice cracked.

 

“Please, no me mates, te lo ruego.” Trujillo begged for his life.

 

She cocked the gun.

 

Trujillo closed his eyes as he prayed. 

 

Without further warning, Teresa silenced Trujillo by pulling the trigger and planting a bullet in his skull. The sound reverberated through the empty basement. She handed the gun to Pote and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Thanks for your patience. I promise things are going to get "better" for Jeresa. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks,
> 
> I have had this idea ever since I watched the season finale. I wanted to further explore the complicated relationship between Teresa and James. I hope this reaches some of the fans of the show/Jeresa shippers. 
> 
> Thanks in advance.


End file.
